Kimi ni Todoke Gender Switch
by Mackie Jackson
Summary: Satoshi "Shi" Kuronuma is a shy quiet teenage boy with pitch black hair, pale skin and a creepy smile; the other students are afraid of him. But when a popular girl in school befriends him he starts making some friends. But he makes enemies too! ON HIATUS!
1. Prolouge

_Okay...I shouldn't be starting this, at all. But the idea wouldn't go away until I did so here it is! This is the Kimi ni Todoke story when all of the characters are gender bent (except for Sawako's parents)! I'm going off of the manga so the dialogue will be the same as the manga. All right so since I think things could get a little confusing here's a key:_

"**Things like this.**" - are Kuronuma talking in that creepy voice

_'Things like this.' _- Are thoughts

"Things with the line under them." are flashback

_"Thing like this." _- are flashback within a flashback

_'Things like __this,'_ - are thoughts during flashbacks

_Things like this _- narration...mostly

- x - x - x - : different time/location on the same day

- 3 - 3 - 3 - : different day entirely

_I hope this helps. Also every chapter in this story will be a chapter from the manga, so if you want a better picture than what I'm giving you then you can go read the chapter!_

* * *

><p>It was a warm lovely day and all the students of Kitahoro High School were happily chatting with their friends about this and that and other things that teenagers talk about. Two friends, Kanna and Mimi were walking together chatting happily; they were so busy in fact that Kanna didn't notice that she dropped her handkerchief on the ground.<p>

Enter Satoshi Kuronuma, a fifteen year old boy with pitch black hair and very pale skin. He saw Kanna drop her handkerchief and decided to return it to her. He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"**Excuse me,**" he said in a deep scratchy voice.

Both Kanna and Mimi turned to see who was talking to them and saw Satoshi standing there with a creepy smile on his face, holding the handkerchief in his hand. The color immediately drains from the two girls faces.

"**You dropped this...**"

Both girls screamed and took off running leaving Satoshi standing there with the handkerchief. They didn't stop running until they made it to the school building.

"Oh my god," Mimi said. "That was so scary!"

"I know!"

"Hey girls, sup?" their other friend Kyo called.

"Kyo you'll never guess what happened to us!"

"What?"

"We ran into Shi this morning!" Kanna said.

"You mean that guy that can see ghost and summon spirits?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait," Mimi interjected. "His name is really Shi? His parents sure picked a good name for him!"

The trio was so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Satoshi walk into the school and that he heard their conversation. He walked over and tapped Kyo on his shoulder.

"**You know...**" he said in that deep voice.

"AH!" Kanna, Mimi and Kyo screamed and took off running. "WE'RE SORRY!"

Satoshi watched them run and cleared his throat, "But, I can't see ghost or spirits...and my name is Satoshi..." But it was too late; the trio had disappeared down the hallway. Satoshi just sighed and walked to his own classroom.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

"Good morning!"

"Morning!"

The students of class B-2 we're happily greeting each other until Satoshi walked through the door. He stepped in surrounded by some kind of dark aura and smiled at his classmates.

"**Good Morning.**"

Everyone froze in their spots.

Satoshi sat down at his desk and began taking out his school supplies, _'I hope I was cheerful enough...'_ Satoshi sighed again; he wanted to be the type of person who can be friends with everyone. He didn't want to scare people; he wanted to be more like...

"Kaze-chan, good morning!" Satoshi turned his head to the door and saw Shoko Kazehaya, a girl with long black hair in a ponytail and kind brown eyes, walk in with a large smile on her face. All of the other students in the class immediately flocked towards the girl, she smiled wider.

"Good morning everyone!" she walked over towards Satoshi's desk and stopped. Shoko look down at him and smiled, "Good morning, Kuronuma-san!"

"Oh, g..." Satoshi was so overwhelmed and happy. _'She talks to me like she talks to everyone else! What a nice person!' _He put on his best smile (it came out creepy) and tried to greet her again, "**Good morni-**" Satoshi stopped when he noticed that Shoko had been taken away by a friend of her's.

"Be careful Kaze-chan," the other girl said. "If you meet his eyes for too long he'll curse you!"

"That's stupid," Shoko giggled. "Oh! Hey you know that courage test we were talking about; people from the other class want to do it too!"

Satoshi watched her and her friend chat effortlessly, _'Kazehaya-chan is always everyone's focus. She so happy and energetic, everyone naturally gathers around her; the opposite of what they do to me...'_ He thought back to the day he first meet Shoko; he was on his way to the entrance ceremony and saw Shoko wondering around lost. He gave her directions and she thanked him, she actually _thanked_ him. It was a shock then; most people just apologize to him and run away. It was when she smiled at him that Satoshi had come to admire the girl; she became his role model!

"Okay everyone," Shoko said; she was standing at the front of the room holding a piece of paper. "We are going to have the test of courage the day before final exams. Sign up here if you want to come, but I really hope that everyone can come! It'll be more fun that way!" She taped the piece of paper on the board, "I'll post the winner and loser, along with the prize and the punishment game the day of the closing ceremony."

Everyone in the class started walking over to the board and began signing up for the test of courage.

_'I wonder if it's alright if I go too?' _Satoshi thought as he walked over to the sign-up sheet. He noticed a hair on the shoulder of a female classmate and brushed it off.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" the girls quickly signed up and ran back to her seat. Soon the whole class was whispering about how scary it would be if Satoshi actually went to the test of courage because he would bring ghost to the trail.

_'I...I can't meet their expectation! It would be terrible if they dropped out because of that.' _Satoshi, being a committee member for the class stood at the front of the classroom, "**I'm collecting the political science notes, please bring them to me or place them on the teacher's desk...**"

Most of the students dropped off their notebooks on the teacher's desk, Satoshi sighed again. He went over to pick up the notebooks, _'If was actually able to see ghost or tell a ghost story I bet everyone would enjoy it. But how do I learn to do that?'_

"Wait, Kuronuma-san," Satoshi stopped when he heard Shoko call his name. "Here's my notebook."

"Ah, thanks..." Satoshi took the notebook from her and placed it on the top of the pile, _'That really surprised me! I didn't think anyone would actually bring their notebook to me, but I'm very happy that she did!'_

Shoko didn't move, she just stood there and looked at him. Satoshi looked back because he didn't know what else to do.

"You know Kuronuma-san, you're really amazing."

"What," Satoshi was so shocked that he nearly dropped the notebooks. "How am I..._what_?"

"Yeah and..." she trailed off and they ended up staring at each other until Shoko turned her head away. "Never mind."

Satoshi blinked confused, _'Oh no, she must think that if we meet eyes for more than three seconds she'll become unlucky!' _Satoshi dashed out the door, "I'M SORRY!"

Shoko watched him go; she sighed and sat at her desk.

"Okay," homeroom teacher Yoshino Arai, Zen to her students, stood in front of the class with her hands on her desk. "Summer break is coming up and that means summer school for some of you. I need one of you to help with some work before summer school starts."

The class let out a collective groan. Yoshino placed her hands on her hip, "If there are no volunteers then I'll choose for my self. It's the fourteenth day so...hm, fourteenth seat..."

_'Everyone is so troubled by this...' _Satoshi thought to himself as he raised his hand. "I'd be willing to do it..."

"O-Oh you will, Kuronuma..?" Yoshino stuttered.

"Sensei!" Shoko exclaimed and stood up. "Kuronuma-san is always doing stuff like that!"

"He is?" a classmate said.

"Oh yeah, he is a committee member isn't he..."

Satoshi looked at the girl in shock, _'No way, Kazehaya-chan...'_

"But people with clubs or job shouldn't do it because they'll be busy..." Shoko continued.

"So you'll help me then, Kazehaya?"

"Um...well," Shoko said. "Yes, I'll do it."

"**Wait,**" Satoshi said, standing up abruptly. "**Let me do it. I live near by and I'm not doing anything over the break so I'll be free. Very, very free.**"

Yoshino shivered and sweat dropped, "I-If you put it that way..."

_'I can't believe she knew,' _Satoshi thought as he sat down. _'She knew that I did things like this! This...this makes me so happy!'_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Satoshi stood outside watering the school garden. He was in a very good mood and was so distracted that he didn't notice his middle school classmate, Dan, walk up to him.

"Hey Shi!"

"Oh hello," Satoshi said with that creepy smile of his, but Dan was used to it by now.

"Have you made new friends yet?"

"No..."

Dan frowned, "I'm worried man, since there's no one from our middle school in your class and you're _really_ hard to understand."

Satoshi nodded, "But there is this girl named Kazehaya—"

"Kazehaya...oh! You mean that really refreshing girl, right?"

"Refreshing..." Satoshi crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "No it's like she one hundred percent refreshing! Like she's _made_ of cheerfulness..."

"Hm."

Both boys turned to see Shoko standing in front of an open window looking at them. Satoshi felt his face heat up, _'Did she hear me?'_

"Shi, hey Shi!" Dan whispered. "Say sorry, she heard you just now!"

_'Apologize.' _Satoshi thought. _'But I was complementing her!'_

"How should I take that?" Shoko asked.

"Ah," Satoshi cleared his throat. "It's a complement! I meant it as a complement..."

Shoko looked at him and smiled, "Okay! Hey, stay there for a second. There hasn't many chances for me to talk to you until now, you know." She walked away from the window leaving Satoshi shocked.

"Well looks like you're doing well," Dan said. He patted Satoshi back, "I gotta go but I hear that Kaze-chan can't leave uncheerful people alone. Or that's what people from her middle school say anyways."

Satoshi stood there not sure what to say, _'What a good person.'_

Shoko came outside and they talked; Satoshi explained everything he was feeling to her and she understood him completely.

"Heehee, this is wonderful. I thought you didn't like me Kuronuma-san!"

"How can I not like you," Satoshi gaped. "I want to become a refreshing person like you one day."

"Ah," Shoko blushed slightly because she was embarrassed. "I'm not that refreshing..."

"But even your name's refreshing. It means fast wind."

Shoko giggled, "I think your name's even more refreshing; Kuronuma, it means black bog...Satoshi, Kuronuma Satoshi, right?"

_'No one's...' _Satoshi stared at the girl in front of him, "This...this is the first time I haven't been misunderstood..."

"If you say your feelings properly then there's no room for misunderstands, right?"

_'That's the first time someone's called me by my name...'_

"You should really come to the test of courage Kuronuma-san."

_'It's the first time in my life I've ever felt this way...'_

- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 -

It was another beautiful day as students walked to school. Shoko was in an especially good mood this morning; she greeted everyone with a wide smile.

"Good morning Kaze-chan."

"Morning!"

She only stopped when she noticed Satoshi walking onto the school grounds.

"Good morning Kuronuma-san!" she waved.

"G-Good morning..."

The two people Shoko was standing with froze the instant Satoshi spoke. Shoko turned to them with the same smile, "Come on, you too!"

"G-G-Good m-morn-morning Shi!"

Satoshi just stood there dazed as the trio walked away. _'I'm really happy...' _he thought to himself as he walked into the school.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Chimaru Yoshida, a tall well built boy with short brown hair in a buzz cut and narrow eyes and Akira Yano, a handsome boy with wavy brown hair fell to the top of his ears, sat in their empty classroom discussing the final preparation for the test of courage.

"You think I should play the ghost?" Chimaru asked his friend.

Akira shrugged, "I doubt people won't be scared if you play the ghost."

"You have a point there..."

Satoshi, who came to secretly write his name down on the list, overheard their conversation. _'I wonder if they finished recruiting?'_

"Hey, what if we get Shi to play the ghost! Everyone will be scare then! He'll have to wear white though..."

"Defiantly."

"But he probably won't come..."

"Even if he did he'd probably just hide by himself the whole time. A ghost can't do that."

Satoshi walked up behind the two boys.

"Let's tell him we're meeting up somewhere!"

"Pfft, that's bullying!"

"**Um...**"

Chimaru and Akira jumped in shock and spun around looking at Satoshi. He cleared his throat, "Could you allow me to play the ghost?"

Chimaru and Akira straighten themselves out and sat back down in their chairs.

"We'd feel bad if we made you do it." Chimaru said.

"Yeah," Akira said. "It'll be like we forced you to do it."

Satoshi swallowed and clenched his fist, "I...I've never done anything against my will. I went along with everyone...but I never felt forced to do anything, I just feel happy when I can be of use to people. And I also have a white shirt and white pants that I've never worn so I could just wear that…But I also feel bad that I can't meet people's expectations of me..."

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" Akira asked.

"I can't sense ghost."

"You can't...at all?"

Satoshi shook his head, "No, I can't see them or feel them or...or anything like that."

Akira stared at Satoshi for a while before the busted out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! WHY ARE YOU COMING OUT WITH THIS NOW, WE'VE BEEN IN SCHOOL FOR A WHILE! HE'S SO WEIRD, RIGHT? I MEAN AT LEAST A LITTLE~!" Akira laughed banging his fist on the desk.

"So can I play the ghost?" his cheeks were turning red from the stress he was feeling at this moment.

"_Ah..._"

Akira looked over at Chimaru, "What are you tearing up for?"

"I have a soft spot for innocents like him."

"...You're weird too..."

Chimaru stood up and placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder, "No one can play the ghost except for you Shi! Do your best and scare the crap out of them; we'll keep this a secret so it'll be even scarier."

"Th-Thank you!" Satoshi bowed and left the room. _'They understood me...they actually understood me. I really feel like I've changed, even if it's only a little. Thank you Kazehaya-chan.'_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

The entire class ended up going to the test of courage, everyone was there; everyone except Satoshi.

"Is everyone here?"

"The only one who isn't here is Shi!"

"He's probably not coming..."

"Alright, alright first group go!"

The first group went started down the trail with their flashlight in hand. No one noticed the put out look Shoko had on her face.

Satoshi had set himself up in a nice quiet place near a stream, "This looks good...I hope everyone has fun."

Just then he hears two people walking down the path. He quietly stood up, tilting his head so his bangs covered his eyes. Then he slowly turned and faced the two people who froze in fear.

"AAAAAAAH~!"

Everyone back at the beginning of the trail shivered when they heard the screams.

"He's really good." Chimaru whispered. Akira nodded in agreement.

Satoshi watched the people run down the trail, _'They're having so much fun! Hm...maybe I should try reaching my arm out towards them...'_

Satoshi got in position when he heard another person coming. He slowly turned around but stopped when he noticed that the person was Shoko.

"Kuronuma-san!"

"Ka-Kazehaya-chan!"

Shoko placed a hand on her chest, "You surprised me! What are you doing here anyways?"

"I-I'm playing the ghost..."

Shoko crossed her arms and pouted, "You should've told me, I am in charge of this event. I thought you weren't coming..."

"But if I told you then it wouldn't have been as much fun..."

"What are you talking about?" Shoko giggled. "Hey, you're not nervous out here all by yourself?"

Satoshi shook his head, "I like night time, especially summer nights. The air, the smell, the sounds you don't get to here in the day time..."

Shoko hummed and looked around, "I think you're right, it is peaceful. Can I stay here with you?"

"B-But what about the test?"

"Well," Shoko pulled a note out of her pocket. "Since someone didn't show up I had to come out here all by myself."

"Oh." Satoshi move out of the way and showed Shoko where he'd hiding this whole time. He sat down first and she plopped down right next to him, _'What is going on right now?'_

"Yo Shi," both Chimaru and Akira poked their heads out of the bushes.

"Yoshida-san, Yano-san!"

"Why's Kaze-chan here?" Akira asked.

"Why didn't you guys tell me Kuronuma-san was playing the ghost?"

Chimaru chuckled slightly and leaned over Shoko, "You wanted some _alone_ time huh?"

"Shut up you two!" she whispered harshly.

"Anyways," Chimaru turned to Satoshi. "Shi, you're doing a great job! Here's a water bottle, drink up!"

Satoshi caught the bottle with his left hand, "Thanks!"

Akira and Chimaru waved and walked off.

"They're really nice," Satoshi commented when the two were out of sight.

"Wow, you really opened your heart up to them huh?" Shoko smiled, "That's great!"

"Well, it's thanks to you, you know," Satoshi took a sip of water.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did. Because of you I was able to talk to them properly so there were no misunderstandings."

"But that's because you're super optimistic, not because of anything I did."

Satoshi stared at her, _'Me, optimistic?'_ He ran a hand through his hair, "That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me..."

"Ah, d-don't look at me like that!" Shoko quickly turned her head away and buried her face in her knees.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too!" Satoshi exclaimed a scooted away from Shoko. "I just got caught in the moment. B-But I don't have the power to curse people or anything like that so—"

"It's not that! D-Don't make me say it!"

"Huh?"

"I-I'm blushing..."

"Oh."

Then Shoko stopped talking and Satoshi, who isn't good with casual conversation didn't know what to do next. So the pair sat there in silence. Satoshi felt his heart thump in his chest.

- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 -

The next day Satoshi was in high spirits, _'This is the first time I've looked forward to coming to school so much...'_

He opened the door just as Shoko was walking in.

"Good morning," they said together.

_'They came together...' _The entire class thought at once.

Shoko went in and started talking to other people in the class leaving Satoshi standing near the door.

_'I'm...I'm so glad I got to know Kazehaya-chan.'_

The class was now sitting in their seats and Yoshino stood at the front and addressed the class.

"Okay, summer vacation starts tomorrow. I know you all can't wait; don't goof around too much. Oh and Kuronuma, can you come to school tomorrow and help me with the handouts?"

"Ah, yes..."

"Okay that's it! Everyone stand and bow!" the class stood and bowed and Yoshino left the room.

Shoko stood up, "Hey, before you guys leave, I have the results from yesterday!"

"Hey Kaze-chan! You're doing the penalty game!"

"You knew!"

"Duh, you didn't pass a single check point!"

"Tanaka won so you get...sixty cleaning brushes!"

"I don't want those!" Tanaka laughed.

"And for Kaze-chan, who came in last," one of the students pushed Satoshi forward. "You get to date Shi-kun!"

_'What did she just say?' _Satoshi thought.

"He was coming on to you yesterday, right?" one of the girls snickered.

"This is too much!" Chimaru said. "I only said that they were there together!"

"You guys even came together this morning! So for one week, go for it!"

The smile on Shoko's face fell, "I'll do anything but that."

"So mean!" Chimaru said.

"Poor Shi!" Akira yelled.

"A penalty game like that is really mean. Kuronuma-san is a guy with feelings, you know. You guys shouldn't make jokes like that."

The class stopped, "What? Do you really..."

Satoshi stood there shocked.

"Just ignore them Kuronuma-san."

_'Don't stick up for me.'_

"Kaze-chan...do you; are you really in love with Shi?"

_'Oh no, Kazehaya-chan's reputation!' _Satoshi couldn't, no wouldn't let this happen, "This is a misunderstanding!"

Everyone became silence and looked at Satoshi. He gulped and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I was with Kazehaya-chan yesterday...but it was nothing special. As everyone knows, Kazehaya-chan treats everyone friendly. But it's true, I was attracted...to Kazehaya-chan's kindness...her pleasantness, her cheerfulness, her honesty. So, in that way...you aren't mistaken!"

The class remained silent; Satoshi was breathing hard, hands clenched. "Excuse me..." he bowed and left the room_.'I don't think I did it wrong..."_

- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 -

The next day Satoshi was still thinking about what he said to the class_, 'I'm sure...I was able to clear up any misunderstanding. Nothing I said was a lie. I only spoke...the truth._' He walked downstairs and passed his parents who were sitting in the living room.

"Where's your report card?"

"It will come by mail..."

"I thought you said that summer vacation starts today." his mother said.

"No, I'm helping the teacher out."

"I see," she said. "Bye, Satoshi."

"Satoshi." Satoshi could hear Shoko's voice from the first time they actually spoke. _"_Kuronuma Satoshi, right?"

"Goodbye." he said to his parents and left the house. He walked by himself towards the school, "Kuronuma-san is a guy with feelings, you know."

Satoshi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, _'I did the right thing. It's true, I was attracted...but...but I still feel lonely. When school starts again, she probably won't look at me anymore. She won't say "morning" and smile at me...like she does to everyone else. She might even avoid me...' _Satoshi felt a tear roll his face, _'I thought I was used to being lonely, but...I was so happy, I'd forgotten what it used to be like...I'd forgotten what _**_I_**_ was like before, I met Kazehaya-chan...'_

Satoshi stopped walking when he saw Shoko standing in front of him, "Ka-Kazehaya-chan?" Satoshi was really surprised; he would've thought that she would be off having fun with her friends, not standing on the path he usually takes to school.

"Here. You're the _real_ MVP of the test of courage." she gave him a small smile and handed him a small package full of candies with a note on it. "Everyone said they were sorry."

Satoshi looked down at the little gift and read the note; it said, "Shi, sorry for what we did. Forgive us. From the entire class."

"Thank you..." Satoshi said and wiped the tear from his face. "I cleared up the misunderstanding. Thank you for sticking up for me and taking the time to bring this...and for talking to me..."

"Um..." Shoko said. "I don't think you know me too well."

"No it's all right," Satoshi insisted. "Don't worry about me! I understand how you feel..."

"No, you don't. You don't understand," Shoko looked at him and smiled. "Can I look forward...to seeing you during summer vacation?"

_Someday...Will it reach you someday?_

"Hey, what's that guy's name?" Shoko asked her classmate on the first day of school.

The classmate looked over in the direction that Shoko was pointing, "Oh, that's Shi."

"Shi?"

"He's so creepy. He'll curse you if you look into his eyes for more than three seconds, so watch out."

"Creepy?" she thought back to the very first time she met him;

_"Um...if you're looking for Kitahoro High, it's this way..."_

_"Thanks!" Shoko turned to look at who had helped her out. She saw a tall boy with pitch black hair and pale skin; he was standing there with his messenger bag in his head and he had a brilliant smile on his face._

_The feelings...I felt at that time._

_"I wonder what he's like."_

_The feelings that have grown..._

* * *

><p><em>I just thought of this, I'm gonna make a list so you guys know who's who (if you couldn't figure it out.):<em>

1. Satoshi "Shi" Kuronuma = Sawako "Sadako" Kuronuma _(Shi which is the word for the number for also means death so four is considered an unlucky number)_

2. Shoko Kazehaya = Shota Kazehaya

3. Chimaru Yoshida = Chizuru Yoshida

4. Akira Yano = Ayane Yano

5. Yoshino "Zen" Arai = Yoshiyuki "Zen" Arai

_Anyone else with a name isn't important at this point ^J^._


	2. Seat Change

_Meet Satoshi Kuronuma, fifteen years old. His motto in life is to do a good deed everyday. His nickname is "Shi"._

It was raining on the day that second semester started; rumors of what happened between Satoshi and Shoko had spread throughout the school quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Shi, in class B!"

"Oh, the one who can see ghost?"

"Oh yeah, I heard! He got turned down in front of everyone right before vacation!"

"NO WAY! Who dumped him?"

"Kaze-chan."

"KAZE-CHAN!"

"Yup, and the whole class felt responsible for it."

"No way, it's not their fault..."

"I mean, Kaze-chan and Shi...?"

Unfortunately for the group on the stairs they were too busy with their conversation and didn't notice Satoshi walk up behind them until he spoke,

"**Good morning...**"

The group was so scared that they first froze when they heard Satoshi speak and saw his creepy smile and noticed that he was soaking wet.

_'I think I was able to greet them cheerfully enough...'_ Satoshi thought to himself as he stood there smiling at the group.

They stayed like that for a moment before the group of students took off running down the hallway, leaving Satoshi standing there a bit confused.

_'Oh yeah, I startled them while they were talking...'_ Satoshi thought and pressed his palms together. A couple of students stood a ways away from Satoshi and were nervous because they thought he was praying. Satoshi then began to think about a small puppy sitting in a box out in the rain that he saw while he was walking to school, _'I left my umbrella but I wonder if it'll be okay in the storm...' _

_'Why is he staring off into space like that? And why is he wet?' _the nervous group of students thought to themselves.

Satoshi then made his way to his classroom. He greeted his classmates as he usually did and responded as they usually did; stiff and trembling.

_'Hm, if it's possible I'd like "Satoshi" to fit me more than "Kuronuma" or "Shi". I want to be cheerful and refreshing. I know it's hard for me to interact with people, I'm not very good at it. And yet...I wish I could break down this wall. That's right...for example...'_

"Morning!" Shoko exclaimed as she busted through the door.

_'I want to be more like Kazehaya-chan...'_

The other students started to walk over to Shoko, "You had an umbrella and you still got soaked!"

"I got drenched!" Shoko laughed.

"You're covered in mud too," another student said and handed Shoko a towel.

"It'll come out with a strong detergent!"

_'Amazing! They all flock to her instantly!'_ Satoshi thought. _'She's so pleasant even when she's soaking wet!'_

Shoko and Satoshi locked eyes as she walked by.

"Don't worry about me! I understand how you feel..."

"No, you don't." Shoko looked at him and smiled. "Can I look forward...to seeing you during summer vacation?"

Shoko beamed at him, "Good morning Kuronuma-san!"

"M-Moring!" Satoshi said. _'Ah, she's really...treating me the same as before...'_

"Hm," Shoko looked at his tapped her chin. "You got all wet too Kuronuma-san? Do you have any spare cloths?"

Satoshi looked at her and blinked, _'Oh...if I carried my P.E. uniform with me, I can deal with situations like these...'_

"Oh, you don't have any?" Shoko turned to Chimaru who was busy telling Akira about his favorite food; ramen. "Yoshida-san, don't you have your P.E. uniform here?"

Both Akira and Chimaru turned to look at Shoko, "Yeah, I do!"

_'Oh, Yoshida-san and Yano-san,'_ Satoshi thought. "Good-"

"WHOA, WHAT THE HECK!" Chimaru yelled when he saw Satoshi stand in the middle of the room dipping wet.

"Shi, don't you have any spare clothes?" Akira asked.

"Oh man," Chimaru said. He got up and started digging through his gym locker looking for his uniform. "Ah, found it," he said and threw the uniform at Satoshi.

"Ugh, I wouldn't want to wear that..." Akira mumbled and wrinkled his nose.

"Make sure you wash it when you're done," Chimaru said. _'Yes! One less thing in my locker!'_

Satoshi clutched the gym uniform in his hands, "Th-Thank you!"

"Here," Shoko said as she tossed the towel around Satoshi's neck. "You can use this to dry off, it's a bit wet since I used it but it's better than nothing!"

_'It's difficult for me to get to know people...But nowadays, I'm learning that there are lots of nice people out there.'_ Satoshi just nodded and left the room to go change. He put on Chimaru's uniform, which was a little big on him, and warped the towel around his head. _'I'm very happy, having a classmate lend me something...I want to show them my gratitude...Noe that I think about it, Kazehaya-chan give me the opportunity to open up to Yano-san and Yoshida-san. I really admire and respect her...'_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Shoko was back in the classroom sitting near a window when one of her classmates walked over to her.

"Kaze-chan, you shouldn't worry about it too much!"

"What do you mean?"

"About Shi! Just 'cause you feel bad about turning him down."

"Hm," Shoko looked at her classmate and shook her head, "I didn't turn him down, it's not like that."

The classmate just stared at Shoko in shock, "What? Uh, but...wait, did you...! Did you say yes after that?"

Shoko sighed and looked out the window, "It's not like that...at all."

"Can I look forward...to seeing you during summer vacation?" Shoko asked with a very light blush on her face. 

Satoshi stared at Shoko, "So I'll see you...at the summer lectures, Kazehaya-chan?"

"Huh?" Shoko asked shocked.

Satoshi smiled, that weird and slightly creepy smile of his, "You won't avoid me if we see each other at the lectures..."

"U-Um, Kuronuma-san...!" Shoko said again.

"I...always wanted to be like someone like you. I admire you so much and now...my respect for you has grown even more! That will never change."

Shoko stared at Satoshi and blushed, covering her face, _'His attraction to me wasn't about love...it was about respect! I...I thought he liked me!'_

"Thank you Kazehaya-chan..."

Shoko blushed and covered her face, "It has nothing to do with going out...It's not like that."

"Huh," her classmate said. "I don't get it."

"_I_ was the one who didn't get it..."

"You're not making any sense Kaze-chan..."

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Satoshi had decided to buy little cartons of coffee and place on Shoko, Chimaru and Akira's desk as a sign of thanks for being so nice to him.

"Huh?" Akira was the first to notice the coffee on his desk.

"What's this?" Chimaru asked as he picked up the coffee on his desk.

"I got one too," Akira said.

"Be careful," one of the students yelled. "Shi left those there!"

Chimaru gasped and clutched the coffee in his hand, "Shi's returning the favor!" Chimaru began to tear up.

"You are so easily influenced." Akira said and shook his head.

Shoko had found the coffee on her desk and picked it up. She ran out the classroom to look for Satoshi, "Kuronuma-san!"

Satoshi turned and look at Shoko, "Ah...?"

"Is...Is this from you, Kuronuma-san?"

"It's..." Satoshi blushed at little. "It's a thank you for the towel..."

Shoko pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Then say so...I didn't know who put it there."

"Oh! I...I'm sorry...!"

"I'm glad it was you," Shoko blushed bright pink and covered her face. "I was worried that I might be wrong. Because sometimes I do things without thinking...I wasn't really sure if I overdid it with the towel." She chuckled slightly, "You know, I'm nervous right now...Just a little bit though!"

A few nosy students were watching Satoshi and Shoko from across the hall, "Hey...wasn't Shi dumped?"

But Shoko and Satoshi weren't paying them any attention.

"Hey, are you drinking milk?" Shoko asked after she calmed down a bit.

"Oh..." Satoshi said a bit shocked. "I was going to give it to a dog..."

"A doggie," Shoko smiled. "I saw a stray dog today, it was a puppy!"

"A stray dog?" Satoshi asked. "By the river?"

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

After school was over Shoko and Satoshi went to the river to see the stray puppy that was left in the box.

"Oh, so this umbrella was yours," Shoko said as she keeled down. "That's why you were all wet."

Satoshi nodded, "I'm kind of embarrassed..."

"Yup, there's your name," Shoko picked up the umbrella and pointed at the handle that read 'Satoshi Kuronuma'. Shoko ran her hand over the puppy's head and picked him up. "Can I take him?"

"Really?"

The puppy then started to growl at Satoshi.

"Whoa, hey!" Shoko said as she tried to keep the puppy from jumping out of her arms.

"It's okay," Satoshi said and moved away slightly. "I'm used to it."

"Hm, I know, I heard that dog will end up liking people who are friends with their owners!" she then leaned over and hooker her arm through Satoshi's and smiled. "Look we're good friends!"

Satoshi stared at her in shook, _'Good...friends...'_

Shoko smiled wider and laughed. "See look! It's okay," she patted the puppy's head.

"Yeah..." Satoshi said with a simple nod. _'When Kazehaya-chan says so...It's strange but I do start that it really is okay...Kazehaya-chan is always like that...She doesn't have a wall separating her from others...That's why everyone likes, humans and dogs are exactly the same.' _Satoshi shifts so that he's sitting on his butt instead of his knees, he had a slightly put out look on his face, _'There's a thick wall between me and everyone. I want to break it down bit by bit.'_

Shoko had paused her playing with the puppy to glance at Satoshi. When she saw the look on his face she lightly touches his arm. Satoshi was a bit startled and looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"You know..." he began slowly. "I want to be good friends with everyone..."

"Yeah," Shoko smiled at him. "You can do it!"

Satoshi nodded, "...yeah..."

The sun began to set and it was time for the two to part. Shoko picked up the puppy and waved at Satoshi.

"Bye!"

"U-Um..." Satoshi started. _'You know, Kazehaya-chan...'_

"Yes?"

"Um...if you don't mind," he started. "Could I...see the puppy again?"

Shoko looked at him and pouted, "Just the puppy?"

"Oh, you too of course!" Satoshi said quickly and Shoko laughed. _'It's strange...I wonder why...'_

"Sure, you can the puppy _and_ me anytime you want!" Shoko called as she waved.

Satoshi watched Shoko walk away and sighed, _'I don't feel...there's a wall when I'm with Kazehaya-chan. That's never happened with anyone before...'_

- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 -

The next day at school Satoshi was feeling a bit nervous. That night before he had gone home and with the help of his mother he baked small cookies for Shoko, Chimaru and Akira as a 'Thank you' for being so nice to him. He sat down at his desk with his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Then, just every day before Shoko burst in the room with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" she sang.

"Morning Kaze-chan!"

Shoko walked over to Satoshi and greeted him, "Good morning."

"...Morning..."

"You have math first period right? We're in separate classes then?"

"Um..." Satoshi was still nervous. "Yeah..."

"Hm..." Shoko smiled gently. "The puppy's doing good. I haven't decided a name yet though..."

"Hey, Kaze-chan!" someone called from across the room.

"Coming," Shoko called back. "See ya later!"

Satoshi watched her walk away and a small, very small smile appeared on his face, _'It's okay...I hope she'll like the cookies...'_

The bell rang and students began to file in and out of the room. Satoshi stood up so that he could change his seat; as he was moving two students walked over to where he was sitting just moments ago.

"Who usually sits here?" one of them asked.

"Shi." came the answer.

"I heard that if you sit there you'll be cursed!"

Satoshi over heard them talking and remembered the talk he had with Shoko the other day. He clinched his fist and swallowed hard before walking up to the students.

"Excuse me..." he started with his head turned down slightly. "The desk isn't dirty...and nothing will happen to you if you sit there, I don't have that kind of power...and, and I can't see ghost." Satoshi still had his hands clinched and his head down, _'I said it...I said it...I said it.'_

But when he looked up no one was listening to him, they had already left and found other seats. Satoshi just sat down in the desk that was usually his anyways, _'There's always the next time...things won't change, right away.'_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

The next period Zen stood at the front of the room looking sickly, "We'll be changing seats this period. Please do it yourselves...and please be quiet..."

_'Zen-sensei looks sick,' _the students thought together. _'Was it because she made Shi help her during the vacation?'_

While the majority of the class was worried about who would be sitting next to Satoshi; Satoshi was excited that the seating change was happening.

_'Maybe this time...I'll make friends with the people sitting next to me,'_ Satoshi stood and walked to the front of the room to pick his new seat. _'I wonder if it's my imagination...but I feel like everyone's staring at me...'_

_'Please,' _The entire class thought in unison. _'Please don't me sit near Shi...Please!'_

As the rest of the class began picking numbers from the box they all started talking about who's next to who and where they were sitting. Satoshi was standing alone in the middle of the room looking down at his number; it was the number three meaning that he would be sitting in the second row from the back.

_'Hm...'_ Satoshi thought to himself. _'Not being able to share happiness or sadness with someone is kind of depressing...'_

"No way!"a female classmate yelled with a frown on her face. "I'm in the front row again!"

"Heehee," her friend giggled. "That's too bad!"

Satoshi looked down at his number before walking over to the girls, "Um...we can switch if you like. I-I'm in the back so-"

"AH!" both girls yelled. "N-N-No thank you! Sorry!"

Soon the whole class was trying to figure who would be unfortunate enough to sit next to Satoshi.

"Number nineteen really needs to watch out!" a student yelled. "They're right next to Shi!"

_'I...I can _still _hear them,' _Satoshi thought to himself as he stared at the floor. _'Th...This is so depressing!"_

"Yes!" another student yelled. "I'm right in the front row!"

Satoshi sighed as he moved his desk, _'Oh well, there's no helping it...Someday I hope that I can say 'I'm glad to sit here' with someone..."_

"Number nineteen," a voiced called loudly through all the commotion. "Please change seats with me!"

Satoshi was a bit shocked and looked over to see who was sitting next to him. It was Shoko, she was sliding her desk over right next to Satoshi's.

"Yea!" she beamed brightly over at him. "I get to sit next to Kuronuma-san!"

Akira was staring at his number, which was eight before he tossed it back in the box.

"I don't need this," he said before he moved his own seat to right in front of Satoshi.

"Um...it's your turn Yoshida."

"Nope!" Chimaru shook his head. "I don't need it!"

He walked over to a girl that was sitting behind Satoshi. She was resting her head on the desk and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Rini," he practically yelled. "Get up!"

Rini lifted her head and looked at Chimaru, "No...I don't wanna."

"Get up!"

"No."

Chimaru sighed and just took the seat in front of Shoko. Satoshi was very shocked that all of these people were sitting next to him with no worries at all. He then remembered the cookies he had with him.

"Um..." he mumbled getting the attention of Akira, Chimaru and Shoko. "I, well my mother helped me out _a lot_...but I have cookies in thanks for yesterday. If that's okay with you..." Satoshi pulled out five bags of cookies and Shoko took one with a smile.

"Ah," she said her eyes a bit wide. "These are really good!"

"Thanks," Akira took a bag and popped a cookie into his mouth. His eyes widened also, "These are delicious."

Chimaru had a bag and had stuffed about six cookies into his own mouth, "...Wait, did _you _make these?"

"My mother did most of the work...I helped a little," Satoshi explained.

Chimaru smiled and nodded, he even teared up a little because he was so moved.

"Can I have one," Rini asked from behind Satoshi. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Ah," Satoshi nodded and gave Rini a bag. She began eating the cookies quickly. The rest of the class was shocked that they were actually eating something Satoshi had given them.

Satoshi was sitting quietly in his seat squeezing him hands together; he was overcome with emotion at the moment and he was having trouble saying his feelings, "I...um, I'm very glad t-to be sitting here. I'm _really _glad."

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

That afternoon Satoshi was walking home with his head down slightly.

"Kuronuma-san!"

He turned and saw Shoko riding her bike over towards him. She came to a stop and looked up at him for a moment before grinning, causing Satoshi to blush slightly.

"Oh sorry," she said and rubbed the back of her neck. "I though you looked sad!"

"N-No," Satoshi shook his head. "I'm not sad..."

"Of course not!"

_'Ah yes...Kazehaya-chan is always breaking down my wall with that smile,' _Satoshi thought as he watched Shoko giggle. _'She does it so easily.'_

A little ways away a small group of male students were watching Satoshi and Shoko talk.

"Hm, that's Kaze-chan and Shi..." one of them said.

Another one of them nodded, "They've been together a lot lately. I wonder if Shi _really _got rejected."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Shoko called to Satoshi as she rode off towards her house.

"Could it be that they're really going out?" another male student questioned.

Satoshi stood there and watched Shoko ride off, _'I wonder when it started...The admiration, the respect hasn't changed, even now. But...'_

Just then Shoko stopped and turned to look back at Satoshi. She smiled brightly and waved one last time to him. Satoshi stood there for a second before a wide non-creepy smile spread across his face.

_'Now it's more than just admiration and respect...It's grown into a much greater feeling_

* * *

><p><em>Here's the second chapter! Hope that the people who read this story like it and if you have any suggestion please let me know!<em>

_Also here's the Gender Bent name for the new character that appears in this chapter:_

1. Ryu Sanada = Rini Sanada

_Alright, til next time! Buh-bye!_


	3. Message to Readers

Hey to everyone who reads this story; I have decided to rewrite my Kimi ni Todoke Gender Switch because I feel like I can write it better. So I'm going to rewrite the chapters I've already posted and editing the current chapter I've been working on.

Thank you to everybody who has been reading the story and I hope you guys stay around for the updated version! Later and thanks again. ^_^


End file.
